This Just In/Transcript
(At the stand in Sanctuary, Vault Hunter picks the latest edition of This Just In ...) Hunter Hellquist: And now, for the latest edition of This Just In, with Hunter Hellquist. Hunter Hellquist: This is Hyperion Truth Broadcasting. Ladies and gentlemen, we have won! With the death of Roland and the capture of Lilith, the resistance is no more. Their remaining forces are divided, confused, demoralized. Once for all, Handsome Jack has proven his moral and intellectual superiority over the bandit hordes. This is Hunter Hellquist saying that Pandora is finally safe. Pandora is finally free. (Vault Hunter acepts the mission.) Mordecai: You been listening to those Hyperion newscasts that say you're killing kids and kicking puppies? I found the guy who's recording 'em -- he's in the Arid Nexus. Pay him a visit and set the record straight. (Mission objectives update: Find radio station) (vault Hunter travels to Arid Nexus and takes elevator up to Hyperion Truth Network station.) Hunter Hellquist: This just in, Pandora -- the bandit scum who killed Jack's daughter has just set the Old Haven orphanage ablaze, and... (Mission objectives update: Silence Hunter Hellquist) Hunter Hellquist: It's you! Die, bandit scum! Hyperion: Reinforcements requested at Hyperion Truth Network. Deploying. (during the fight, Hunter hellquist says some or all of the lines below ...) Hunter Hellquist: Do you know who I AM?! Hunter Hellquist: You disgust me, bandit! Hunter Hellquist: I control the truth! Hunter Hellquist: I won't let you win! Hunter Hellquist: You can't stop the truth! (Vault Hunter kills Hunter Hellquist.) Hunter Hellquist: AGHGHGHGHH! Hunter Hellquist: (death gurgle) (Mission objectives update: TURN IN!) (Vault Hunter finds number of ECHO recorders ...) ECHO #1 Hunter Hellquist: Today marks a historic occasion, listeners -- the day order came to Pandora. After heroically opening the Vault and destroying the evil inside, our beloved leader Handsome Jack dispatched miners, surveyors, soldiers and engineers to the savage border planet. Jack wishes to assure the populace that Hyperion will bring peace and order to the lawless hell that Pandora has become. Bandits? Psychos? These will be a thing of the past. With Hyperion in charge, Pandora can look forward to a very bright future, indeed. ECHO #2 Hunter Hellquist: Trouble on the borderworlds, listeners -- Hyperion Truth Broadcasting has learned that, less than a week after Hyperion's arrival on Pandora, factions of murderous bandits are doing their damndest to terrorize Hyperion peacekeepers and sew chaos across Pandora. These pathetic bandits claim to have opened the Vault -- should you encounter these terrorists, report them to Hyperion at once! ECHO #3 Hunter Hellquist: Today, Hyperion struck a great blow against the bandit hordes of Pandora. The terrorist stronghold of New Haven is in ashes. Thanks to the work of a courageous informant known as Shep Sanders, Hyperion infiltrated the town shortly before daybreak this morning. The Hyperion troops -- led, of course, by Handsome Jack -- managed to capture the bandit known as Brick, and execute the terrorist witch known as Lilith. Today is truly... a great day. (Vault Hunter returns to Sanctuary and turns in the mission to Mordecai.) Mordecai: Good on ya. Things should be a lot easier for us without that windbag spoutin' lies every day. Category:Transcripts